


Kickstart My Heart

by fullofwander



Series: Like a Hurricane [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofwander/pseuds/fullofwander
Summary: Steve sighed. Fucking great. He was too tired for this shit. “Did you need something, Hargrove?” Billy didn’t answer. He just pushed up from his slouch, giving that half smirk that spoke equal parts invitation and danger, delight and cruelty. Come and play, it seemed to taunt.





	Kickstart My Heart

“Harrington! Hey, Harrington!”

Steve looked up from where he was blandly studying his footsteps between his car and the convenience store. His steps lately had been dogged by a sense of weariness and dissatisfaction, torn between what he had experienced and what the future might hold. But if there was one thing that could make him feel something more potent, it was Billy Hargrove.

The lighting in the parking lot was poor, but the weak moonlight added an ethereal glow around the edges. A few spaces away from Steve’s car sat another, its driver marked by the burning red-hot end of a cigarette being inhaled.

Steve sighed. Fucking great. He was too tired for this shit. “Did you need something, Hargrove?”

Billy didn’t answer. He just pushed up from his slouch, giving that half smirk that spoke equal parts invitation and danger, delight and cruelty. _Come and play_ , it seemed to taunt. Another deep drag of the cigarette added a brief flare of color to the night, before it was flicked to the ground.

Billy turned, opening his car door and making to get in, before looking over his shoulder at Steve.

“You coming?” It was phrased like a question, but to Steve it felt more like a challenge. _Come and play_.

Steve thought briefly of charges and storms.

 

 

It must’ve been some sort of temporary curiosity-driven insanity that led Steve to take the dubious invitation. Poor judgement and sleep deprivation. There’s no other reason Steve could think of for why he would find himself secretly delighting in the twin sensations of the engine and the radio surrounding him in noise and vibration. It sunk into his bones until he could feel his heartbeat in his throat.

Steve only realized how erratically he was breathing when the car came to a silent stop at a scenic overlook of the quarry.

“Jesus Harrington, calm the fuck down,” Billy said around another cigarette, pushing the driver’s seat back as far as it would go and reclining it a bit. He looked at Steve with a shark’s grin full of teeth, lounging back against the seat like some sort of reclining model while smoke curled around his face. His eyes roved over Steve, taking in his heaving breaths, how his mouth hung open with each pant. Steve licked his suddenly dry lips.

The look on Billy’s face changed subtly as he followed the movement, his eyes darkening through the haze, the sharp smile curling at the corners. Billy tracked his eyes back up to Steve’s, bluntly staring as he blew out more smoke. The eye contact was hard, invasive, impossible to break. A challenge and a promise. Billy kept it while stubbing out his cigarette.

Steve swallowed hard, finally wrenching his gaze away to look out at the stars above and the rocks below. He knew what the look in those eye meant. The air in the car was thick with charge, waiting for the spark to light. Now that he was here, Steve didn’t know if he would be able to handle it. He’d spent so much of the past few weeks in a daze, he didn’t know if he could handle feeling more. Fuck.

“So what are we doing here, Hargrove?” Steve asked, like he didn’t know, hoping to break the tense silence. He started when a hot hand closed around his wrist and pulled.

 “Get over here.”

 

 

Getting manhandled by another guy in a way that didn’t end in a fistfight was not something Steve thought would ever happen to him. But he couldn’t help the shivers that went down his spine as Billy’s arm wrapped around his waist and hauled him onto the other boy’s lap. Steve yelped at the movement, flailing. A deep chuckle accompanied the movement, playful and sensual in Steve’s ear and against his body. He settled across Billy’s lap, legs twisted and arms akimbo. With the seat pushed back all the way, there was just enough room for the two of them, close but not really comfortable.

Steve’s head came up in indignation, but he froze at the heat in Billy’s eyes _. Come and play._ They looked at each other, noses almost touching, sharing breath, razor sharp smile still cutting across Billy’s face. Steve wasn’t sure what exactly he _wanted_ to happen in that moment, but he could feel what was _going_ to happen.

“Pretty boy,” Billy breathed. And then he kissed Steve.

 

 

The kiss was hard and hot, all tongue and teeth and wet suction. Billy kissed him slowly, taking deep drags of Steve’s mouth. Jesus, did he always kiss like this? Steve felt a moan vibrate deep in his throat, hands reaching up to grasp Billy’s open shirt collar, one landing on his bare chest. Steve felt overtaken, just along for the ride and Billy took everything from him. The kiss was so deep, so drawing, that Steve found himself dizzy with it. His mouth felt swollen; his chest heaved. He could feel his heart rushing in his ears as Billy’s tongue slid against him. Steve didn’t know you could devour someone else so wholly just through a kiss. Fuck.

Billy’s own hands tightened around Steve. His fingertips dug into the other boy’s back, pulling him impossibly close with one hand as the other wrapped in Steve’s hair. Steve felt surrounded and filled, his world full of nothing but Billy. Billy seemed to run hot to Steve. His chest, hands, lips all burning like a wildfire across Steve’s skin. Steve likes it though – it helps to remind him that he’s alive. That he’s here, in the present. Billy’s heat helped chase the chill from Steve’s bones or thoughts or something. Fuck.

The hand in his hair pulled back, forcing Steve to arch his neck back but also allowing him to draw in a cool breath.

Teeth landed on his neck, high, under the jut of his jaw. Billy’s tongue followed, laving obscenely. His mouth sealed, and Billy _sucked_. A shudder racked Steve, his hands sliding up and into errant curls, pulling that sucking mouth even closer as he cried out in pleasure and arched forward. The moment stretched for an eternity, pleasure pulsing between them, and then the seal broke and Steve could breathe again.

He collapsed against Billy, breathing hard again and listening to Billy do the same.

 

 

Steve stared up at the night sky through the Camaro’s windshield. He was still sitting on Billy’s lap, half-laying back against him. Billy’s thumbs rubbed circles into the other boy’s bare skin under his shirt, his breath deep and even in Steve’s ear. Steve wasn’t sure how he could be so relaxed at this exact moment, but he was. In this moment, caught between what had happened between them and what might still, Steve felt for the first time in a long time a sense of peace.  


End file.
